Melting Ice
by Gh0sst
Summary: The only excuse for Khione's coldness is her domain (well duh!) and her loneliness. She wants a lover, not an ice statue. Percy, now a god catches her eye. Will he return her feelings, or will she emerge, the same cold loner? T but may go up. Don't like, don't read. Flames unwelcome. I'm just into different pairings.


**I wrote this outta sheer boredom. Don't like, don't read. I don't own PJO or HoO. Bad grammar cuz i don't think well at 3 in morning. Wrote a while ago, but found it on my phone so here you go.**

* * *

Frigid. That was a word to describe the goddess Khione all right. She lived in an ice palace with her father, and her two idiot brothers. She kept snow figures for company, and was content - almost. There was no denying Khione's beauty. Skin, pale as milk, eyes, a rich, icy blue color, and blonde hair, very light and silky. She truly was, one to desire.

Zeus himself had invited her to be his mistress, but she didn't want the Lord of the Sky. She wanted him. Him, who stood, lieutenant to Poseidon. Him, with the sea green eyes and black hair. Yes, Khione admitted, she was lonely. She was tired of being perfectly composed at all times and was ready for the whirlwind romance of her life. She didn't want just anybody though. She wanted Perseus Jackson, the man she could imagine walking hand in hand with throughout the roller coaster of life. And she would get him, no matter what.

"Father." She appealed, "Let me go to the Beach. I must try to win someone's heart." She pleaded, feeling more alone by the minute. "Fine, my child, but once you leave there is no turning back. Are we understood?" Boreas gave a swift cold glance at Khione. "Yes. Fine. Can you teleport me now to Montauk Beach?" She answered, for the first time in an eternity, happy.

Percy Jackson was sitting on the beach, looking depressed when Khione appeared. "What is wrong?" She asked. "Who are you?" He asked, surprised by her presence. "My name is Khione, and-" Percy cut her off, "And you betrayed Olympus. I know."

"I'm ashamed of what I've done. But can you help me?" Khione asked desperation in her eyes.

"Depends on what." Percy replied, somewhat irked that she had asked him for help. "I just want a friend. I've never had one.

Gaea promised me that, I just want someone to talk to." A tear slipped down, for once, Khione was the telling the whole truth. "Sure. So, how's life?" He asked in a friendlier manner.

"Just fine." Khione's cold blue eyes lit up and warned, for the first time ever. "So you haven't answered my question. Why were you so upset when I arrived?" Her voice carried a bit of concern.

"'My now ex cheated on me." Percy looked sullen again. "Cheer up. A man like you should find getting girls easy." Khione sorely hoped he would one day regard her as his love. "Yeah, but most of them are just, well shallow."

He explained. "There are quite a few goddesses that I've talked to that want you." She continued. "Sweet. I should go meet some." Percy answered, oblivious to the massive hints that Khione was leaving.

"Well you can start meeting one of them now." She smirked. It was a warm smirk, new to her usual evil tricky smirks. "Who? You?" Percy grinned. "I'm not really feeling up for a relationship after how that last one ended." He started. "Don't waste away." She warned, for once concerned for his mental health.

"I'm not going to. I'd say you are my first, um friend let's say to be this concerned." His warm green gaze had easily softened her. "Can I get a hug?" She asked innocently. Percy smoothly wrapped his strong arms around Khione, her cold body warming slightly. Khione responded by hugging him back, as soft and gentle as he had been with her.

"Percy? Who?" Poseidon had emerged from the waves. "My friend Khione." He breathed. "She is a traitor to Olympus!" Poseidon roared. "She's very nice of you get to know her." He reasoned. "Doubt it, but if you insist, I can't do much. I just hope it doesn't end badly for you."

Poseidon left them alone after that. "Thanks for standing up for me." Khione smiled. "I want to help, if that's truly what you want." He replied. "Loyal like a true son of Poseidon." She noted. "So, you've been around for a while, and yet you haven't found a friend huh?" Percy asked.

"Well since I saw you fight in Los Angeles, I wanted you to be my companion. But to the average hero that comes to me, I turn to ice. You." She put a finger on his chest, "are above average." "Thanks?" He replied.

"So, where do you live?" Percy asked suddenly. "Well, I don't know, because my dad kicked me out." She pouted. "My palace has some guest rooms; would you like to stay there?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks. It means a lot to me." She whispered, her slender fingers brushing against my arm. Then it hit him, "Are you looking for a relationship?" He asked. "My answer is the same as yours." She said softly. "You're pretty, pretty close, but if it's understandable, I still have slight doubts." Percy explained, hoping she wasn't mad.

"That's fine. But I swear on the river Styx to never stop until I can prove my worth and loyalty." She said fiercely.

"You wanna go hang out at Camp half-blood?" He asked. "You're serious?" She asked dryly. "Oh right, sorry, the campers haven't fully warmed up to you yet." "It's not your fault." She smiled.

"We have to start somewhere." He began, and then took her hand in his, igniting a spark in both of them. They teleported to the big house. "Lord Perseus." Chiron bowed. "What are to doing with the traitor?" He seemed bitter when he noticed her.

"Don't speak of my friend like that." He breathed back. "Fine. I'll accept her, but only since you asked, and trust her." Chiron bowed to Khione as well. "Thank you." She said serenely to Percy. "Let's go see my old friends."

* * *

**I know, it turned into bad writing and grammar near the middle. I'll try to give you guys better updates when I can, cause I'm really busy with School, Piano, Volleyball and other things. Please leave a review! Don't flame, just don't.**


End file.
